Nanatsu no Taizai to Mokushiroku no Kishi (english version)
by Inferno999
Summary: The Law is Clear: "Until the Seven Seals are broken, none of the Three Kingdoms are allowed to fight or invade themselfs, if the law is broken, a Punisher will be sent. A Rider of the Apocalypse, to punish the one who opposes the Charried Council" At this moment, the Earth is in danger, and only a selected legion of Warriors would stop it. The Rise Of The EndWar


**OKAY! So, the thing is, I smoked everything "Nanatsu no Taizai" material in one night and my head is completely full of it, and seeing that there is almost no fics of that series frustrates me so I decided to draw two pilot stories, this will be an idea that came to me when Hendricksen and Dreyfus tried to open the door of the demons on the first attempt, then Hendricksen adsorbed the Gray Demon's blood, causing the huge wave of demonic power to draw the attention of a certain individual.** **Here begins this story, the next pilot will see later**

 **For now, enjoy this little advance.** **The title is also in process, but for now, I leave this idea**

 **Nanatsu in Taizai to Mokushiroku no Kishi**

 **Chapter 1:** Armageddon

Fear of the unknown, greed, ambition, feelings of inferiority, frustration, pride, will, admiration. All these qualities are those that impel a human to commit all kinds of acts to gain power, either to boast, or to end up drunk with power and becoming what he once feared. The Holy Knight Hendricksen had reached the pinnacle of his investigation into the Red and Gray demons, and now having their blood running through their veins, became the utmost expression of power in the face of the other holy knights they saw with Fear of the creature they once thought, was their comrade in arms, the only ones capable of defeating or even being able to stop him; do not. The **only one** who would be able to stop it, was that blond baby-faced Barman. The current captain of the Seven Deadly Sins. The Sin of Wrath, **Meliodas the Dragon.**

Britannia had almost been subjugated by the invasion, in fact, many have already died because of this, pain and despair smearing their minds, and despair shines everywhere, especially seeing **that monster,** Hendricksen saw Meliodas longer as a threat, but as a nuisance. Now he had become the pinnacle of power, nothing will prevent him from bringing back the clan of demons

However, right now its only problem. **It was her,** the woman in whose veins runs the blood of the Goddesses, the woman who dared to challenge the **Dark Nebula** and subjugate. The Third Princess of Lions, Elizabeth Liones. He knew he should kill her instantly, but Meliodas no matter how he intruded, but now there will be nothing to stop him from killing her

 **-Do you plan to keep fighting?** **It is useless, nothing you do will change the fact that I will kill each one of you-** Hendricksen accommodate the arm Meliodas dislocating without any problems, while watching their opponents, Meliodas recovered from his wounds thanks to Elizabeth, However, he had not yet made any movement

-Gowther, let's use that! Tell the others, this is our only option left-The captain ordered his companion. The Sin of the Lust of the Goat. Gowther

-Capitan, Gowther no longer ...- King "Harlequin" made mention of his fallen companion, who was beheaded

-The Sin of Lust, Gowther! Is here!- He said, making a strange pose, though his head is on his arms, he just put it on again, pulling a hernia from King of the Fairies

-YOU ARE ALIVE?! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU?!- King yelled to Gowther exalted

-I am Gowther, the Sin of Lust, your comrade- he replied, annoying the fairy even more

 **-¡Broadcast!-** Gowther used his power to transmit the plan Meliodas the rest of his teammates in the blink of an eye

-G-Gowther's plan, completely passed to my head ... how!- Harlequin felt a little dizzy by the sudden rise in information

-The Captain will be all right?- The giant, Diane "The Sin of Envy of the Serpent." Asked worried

-This is the plan? Fuck, the cap always walking on suicide grounds, well, it does not bother me~- joyfully sing the Sin of Greed Fox, Ban

-Come on, boys ... let's do it!- receiving the direct command of the captain, the members of the Seven Deadly Sins, Ban the Immortal, Diane the Giant, Harlequin King of the Fairies and the Sacred Knights, responded to the call of Meliodas to finish Once and for all with the evil threat of Hendricksen

 **Meanwhile, in another place**

 **Location: Unknown**

On a desolate piece of land, where a thriving society seemed to reside, there was a single "man" sitting in the rubble of a building, accompanied by a gigantic scythe on his shoulder and a dark purple hooded scarf Worn out over the years, was covering his shoulders, hiding his face, the man raised his head slowly, staring into the void

 **-This nostalgic magical power…there is no doubt, is the "Revenge Counter", but an incredibly ludicrous scale…-** the man laughed dryly, a voice from beyond the grave. The man got up, and on his way to a large rock full of vegetation, as he walked through the small garden that had survived, this made the few vestiges of life on the ground, like plants and grass, die at an alarming rate, On a level and dead ground

 **-It's** **been** **a** **long time ... Meliodas-** being manifested a strange aura of deep purple, extending his hand toward the big rock that apparently has runes carved into the

 **-Void Walker ... -** the man threw the ghostly pale purple fire towards the earth, this quickly became a portal of the void, black and full of energy, connected to another place

 _ **-Will you go to inspect by your own, Brother -**_ another voice hailed place, the pale man did not hesitate, looking behind him was another man, monstrous physical construction and heavy armor, adding to big red kill wearing hooded on his shoulders

 **-More than inspect, I would call it, "a visit. However, that explosion of demonic energy that was released not long ago, is possibly my fault.** **That "Gray Demon", use a "snake hole" to escape and I lost his track, I think I know where he ends-** explained the pale rider

 _ **-Hump, then do not waste time."**_ _**A few hours ago, the "Well of Souls" was causing a big fuss.**_ _**The number of dead suddenly began to sprout, you think "they" awoken?-**_ theorize about the possible awakening of the "Ten"

 **-If it were them, I'd already be there to give them the ending that stupid little boy's face could not do.** **Now come** **on** **, for some reason the power began to weaken much, at this rate** we **'ll lose them track-** ended, passing through the gate followed by the semi-giant of a man, completely changing the landscape

 **Location: Liones, Kingdom of Britannia**

Hendricksen had been consumed by the powerful attack by Meliodas, the blaze followed by the explosion as he watched as he witnessed the incredible display of magical power. From the smoke screen Meliodas fell falling on the floor, full of wounds all over the body

-Yup ...!- he got up from the ground smiling at his friends, however, fell back to the ground because of the great amount of damage his body suffered, however, was helped to get up by Elizabeth, both saw him To each other, relieved that there finished

-Wohom! - however, they were interrupted upon seeing the arrival of a certain individual

-Your majesty!- Meliodas called to the King who apparently returned from his treatment with Merlin, "The Sin of the Greed of the Wild Boar"

-Father! Is your body better already?- Asked the concerned princess.

-Yes, thanks to Miss Merlin, my illness has disappeared-

-Merlin, did you really cure Baltra's disease?- Meliodas asked the black-haired wizard.

-I was anxious to try a forbidden technique of the Demonic Kingdom that even worked better than I expected- she was respond quite happy ... although that caused a bad reaction on the part of his companions

-You really have the guts to use the King as your guinea pig, don't you?- Meliodas was both curious and curious to know what happened to the King

-What matters is the result. Didn't you think the same, Your Majesty?- She thrust the King into the conversation, to which he laughed nervously.

-Y-Yes ... I think so, Miss Merlin- the poor man still does not exceed what he had to spend

-Your Majesty!- the King was called by a large group composed of the sacred knights of the kingdom, the voice representing the group was Gilthunder

-I beg you! Give us the Holy Knights a severe punishment! We strayed from the path, following Hendriksen's corrupt orders, and ignoring his words of avoiding the Holy War. We look at the suffering of people. We no longer have the right to call ourselves Holy Knights. Let us ask for it, give us a severe punishment!- said Gilthunder, commander of the same, on behalf of all those who had also made the same mistakes, but did not have the courage to face his Highness

The King saw the knights, they were not afraid, they had accepted their fate

-I get it. Then I will announce my verdict. All of you, from now on will have no rest in the foreseeable future-declared his Majesty, however, the surprised Knights could not take that punishment seriously

-Your Majesty, that punishment is not enough for our sin!- Hauser tried to complain, but the King fell with the other whispers

-No matter how much they are punished, that will not heal the hearts of the inhabitants of the Kingdom so easily! Now as Holy Knights who are, devote themselves to the restoration of the Kingdom, and to remedy the inhabitants of the Kingdom!- declared the King fervently

-Yes!- All the knights replied, prostrate.

Baltra turned his eyes towards those responsible for this wonderful feat

-Meliodas and the Seven Deadly Sins ... You all have served a great cause! Despite being labeled as traitors, they continued to protect the Kingdom, and even more, they protected my daughter Elizabeth. As King and as a Father, I thank you greatly- expressed the King, almost with tears in his eyes

-Heh, always so formal Baltra- Meliodas felt calmer now, but for some reason, something disturbed him, but he preferred to leave that feeling behind for now to let his companions rest

-Elizabeth ... - the King put his hands on the shoulders of his daughter while he saw her with a warm smile

-You have become very strong. Not only did you go out into the world and find the Seven Deadly Sins, but you helped to defend the Kingdom. As a father, I am very proud of you, Elizabeth- the Majesty smiled, causing the little princess to feel rejoicing in the depths of her heart, however, happiness did not last, since the battle was not won without losses

-But ... Hawk-chan! Even though he was my precious friend ...- She cry as she remembers Hawk's sacrifice, that nice talking pig that was accompanying them all the way through, nevertheless sacrificed himself for his friends, until the end

-Elizabeth ... Hawk would not think it was your fault- Meliodas comforted the princess.

-But ... even so!- she was still sobbing

Therein, Ban approached the lifeless body of Hawk already made in the floral field, his body was completely black to receive the **"Dark Nebula"** of Hendricksen

-Master. I told you horrible things, it was not my intention. I really told you, terrible things. All those who please me ... disappear in front of me- gave their condolences the Sin of the Fox, seeing the body of his fallen comrade, sadly accepting his loss

-But ... objectively speaking, it was a lucky result ... - Gowther mentioned, however, that did nothing more than annoy Ban

-If the captain had died with that attack. Our chances of victory would have diminished. On the other hand, with the sacrifice of the Captain of Elimination of Leftovers, our losses were zero. Not bad at all- clarified the Sin of Lust, but only made Ban angry

-What the fuck did you say ... son of a bitch?- when he was about to fight, Merlin appeared to intervene

-Wait, Fox's Sin Ban-

-Get out my way Merlin, I'm going to bust the face of this scum!-

-Gowther didn't said it with bad intentions, forgive him- defended Merlin to the Sin with lenses

-Tch! Then shut up, you damn motherfucker four eyes!- He walked away to go back with Hawk, where the Captain was also watching over him

-Why he was angry?- Gowther questioned, he still does not understand the erratic mood swings that people get

-Leave him be, he's always like this. On the other hand, Gowther What happened to your armor? - asked the mage

-It got broken- Gowther replied automatically.

-I see. Then I will send you a new one immediately-

 **While with Ban and Meliodas**

-Hawk ... I will not forgive you for giving up the bar. Who will clean the leftovers now?- Meliodas saw melancholy the body of his dear companion, they went through many things, seriously that many things

-This time the victory and glory belong to the Master. Right, Captain?-

-Yes. Come back with us, Hawk. And I will triplicate your leftovers everyday- Meliodas really did not want to accept it. Elizabeth was about to burst into tears, still trying to restrain herself, but still ...

 _-Those words ... do not forget them-_

-What?-

The Seven Sins and Elizabeth listened to Hawk's voice, and not only that, the pig's body began to dissolve the air as if they were ashes carried by the wind, once dissipated, I left a small ball of pink flesh in the pasture, began to move, until

 _-PUKO!-_ a small Hawk appeared before all

-Hawk ... chan?- Elizabeth leaned down to see more closely, there was no doubt, it was the same talking pig that had accompanied them to this day

-A-Are you alive?!- question Meliodas in shock, the little pig jerked

 _-Yes, so it seems-_ replied the pig with a poker face

-MASTER IS THE BEST!- Ban raised Hawk in the air, celebrating like the others

-I cannot believe it!- encourage Diane to a welcome party.

-HE BECAME SMALL?! - King almost gave him something to see that mini pig

 _-¡Puko!-_ pork thumb up smiling Meliodas and others

-Geez ... you're a persistent pig- he returned his thumbs up, and Elizabeth hugged Meliodas deep in her chest, Diane was about to protest, but King stopped her to see, the sacred light covered Meliodas healing from his wounds, thanks To the power of the Goddesses that the princess has

-Elizabeth ... -

-You too, Meliodas-sama ... please try to take better care of yourself ... even if it was for me- she saw him with such happiness, for Elizabeth, Meliodas simply occupied a great space in her heart

-All right, after all. It's over.- The captain smiled foolishly, taking Elizabeth in his arms.

 _... Yes, indeed, it was over ..._

 _... Or maybe not ..._

 **(Darksiders OST - 01 "Darksiders Theme")**

In the middle of all that happiness, the clear blue sky that covered the battle area with Hendricksen, began to darken

-Hey? What is that?- Ban looked at the sky, making others look too ... something was not right

-"No, it cannot be them. These are different. But where I have seen this before, for some reason this feeling so familiar"- Meliodas thought, were not the Ten Commandments, but felt something was going to happen

-Oh, look, a meteorite!- Diane pointed out, seeing that a meteorite broke the cloud cluster, clearing the sky, it was small, at least it would be a little bigger than Diane's fist, the damage she would do when colliding would be Little noticeable, in addition they are in a very wide area, reason why they let fall

-This day really could not be weirder, ain't am right, Captain?- Ban said nonchalantly, however, Meliodas had a look of shock, eyes wide and pupils dilated, not to mention sweat and agitation, that surprised all present

-What's the matter, Captain?- King approached Meliodas. He was also surprised by the captain's expression. It was the first time he had seen him like this.

-Meliodas-sama ... is something wrong?-Elizabeth was also worried, not only her, everyone else, never thought to see Meliodas put that expression

 _... The Red meteorite was about to make an impact ..._

 _... Only 5 seconds ..._

-You know what's wrong with the cap, Merlin?- Ban turned to the mage, but to his surprise, she had dropped to her knees with the same expression as Meliodas, or even worse.

 **-What he does here…?** **The seals have not been broken, the Ten still prisoned…why is he here-** she started mumbling incoherently, at least for Ban

-Even Merlin. Come on, I'm sure it's just a piece of rock that Hendricksen threw and now he's just coming back ... How big are the chances that that's an enemy?-Ban said casually.

-To be right, they're very tall- Gowther said again.

-What do you mean, Gowther?- King asked.

-That meteorite. It is emanating a vulgar amount of energy, I feel magic and electric brain pulses coming from it. Besides, it's not a meteor ... It's a person!- He pointed out, making one of his fabulous poses, the seriousness fell a little for that.

 **BOOM!** **CRASH!**

The meteorite impact in the middle of the field of flowers. Everyone saw the event cautiously, Meliodas and Merlin woke up from shock and stood in front of their friends

-Guys, be careful, do not approach that thing!- Meliodas ordered, afraid to see directly the huge shadow cast by the smoke, but she could not tell which one it was.

-Merlin, which one is it?- He asked his wizard

-Judging by the Chaos energy been emanating, and its distinctive red color. Undoubtedly, it is War. Why is he here?-

-I do not know. I ... I have not done anything that breaks our deal ... - Meliodas frowned at the smoke that caused the "meteor"

The Holy Knights, the Seven Sins, the King and the others present watched closely the colossal figure that appeared behind the smoke screen, without warning, the whinny of a horse was heard coming from the screen of humor, a neighing hellish that No normal animal would be able to provoke. The crowd heard the gallop, while from the smoke screen, ashes and traces of charred fire began to appear, the smoke screen was constantly breaking, slowly showing the colossal shadow, until finally, the curtain of smoke was dissipated as the figure came out at full speed. Everyone was shocked to see the person in charge. He was a man with a red hood that covered his face, he wore heavy armor, a silver and a gold shoulder pad, his left hand was a giant iron gauntlet, armored boots, his entire lower torso was covered in armored armor, but Which most highlight. It was the hilt of that gigantic sword, which was almost its size. The horse riding was black-skinned, as if it had been burned alive, leaving a trail of fire and ashes in its wake. Her mane also appeared to be made of ashes, and with runes engraved on her neck

The King, the Holy Knights and the Seven Deadly Sins were in shock, curious and at the same time somewhat intimidated by the hooded man who rode that equine beast towards them. They could feel it, that overwhelming power that he emanated, it was nothing like Hendricksen, to see it, they felt as if they would die before even looking him in the eyes

Meliodas looked at him warily. War was the Red Rider, the youngest, but the strongest physically and can become deadly violent in combat. However, he was an Honorable Warrior, respectful of the combat arts, but most importantly. He was someone he could talk to moderately, unlike his other Brothers, especially Death

The Holy Knights rose from where they were prostrated, raising their swords, however, they were stopped when seeing the King's hand saying that they lowered their arms

-Your Majesty?- Gilthunder surprised, saw his King keep a fixed eye on the rider

-We cannot assume he's an enemy, first you must see what his first move is. We must put our words before our swords- said Baltra, the knights could do nothing but lower their weapons in order of their King, equally, kept their magic powers active just in case

Being a few meters, the Rider ordered his horse to retire among the ashes, submerging in the floor and disappearing. The Rider walked quietly towards the group, since the one whose only face he recognized, was Meliodas, had hardly changed for more than three thousand years, not surprising. He himself is an immortal being, War saw the individuals accompanied by Meliodas, by the way he looked at him, they seemed to be appreciated by him, which is rare for him at least. It should also be attached to his brother's plan

War stood in front of Meliodas ... well, not really, Meliodas did not reach the waist, maybe the knee, but it did not happen

Everyone present was calm, waiting to know what the man who had descended from heaven had to say

...

 **-** _ **Meliodas ... -**_ the big man spoke, his voice resonated in the backbone of some viewers

-War…- the blonde replied, revealing the name of the hooded subject to the audience. A very unusual name, but one is too strange. Some for some reason had an idea of what that name means, but they refused to believe that HE really was right there in front of them, but evidence that it could be the real entity they are weighing and that he knows Meliodas, ... then this would be the most frightening day of their lives

 _-H-Hey ... King, is he some acquaintance of the captain?_ _It seems to_ _have_ _been known for some time-_ Diane whispered to the Fairy, who saw the duo in front of them maintain a stoic expression

-I'm not sure. But ... He said that man's name is "War", right? What a strange name, but, I do not think he has any hostile intentions ... I guess- he answered uncertainly.

-According to what I learned about "reading the atmosphere" ... it seems that they are in a contest about who is the first to blink ... - added Gowther to the conversation, taking a drop in the head to his companions

-I would not say that, Gowther, though it's not very wrong either. They have not moved at all ... it's as if they wait for one to speak- King like the rest looked impatient for those two to do something

-¡JUST KISS ALREADY, FOR FUCKS SAAAAKE!- Ban shouted from afar scaring everyone else ... including the rider and Meliodas. King had his jaw dropped when he saw his partner's bullshit ... it's not as if he had not expected it from him

-BAAAAAAAAANNNNN! What the hell are you doing ?!- yelled the King of the Fairies, Ban began to wipe his ear no matter what the fuck, the mood for him was getting boring

-Being that way is not normal thing for the cap, something is wrong. In addition, I wanted to encourage the environment a little- said for himself as he walked towards them

-EVERYTHING YOU DID WONDER THE ENVIRONMENT! WE DO NOT KNOW WHAT THAT IS THAT GUY! AND YOU WILL INSULT IT! ... Wait, where are you going?- Ban went on his way ignoring King ... he had known Meliodas for a long time, knew him well enough to know when something was wrong.

"The face that the Cap put on when that guy came along, it's something I've never seen. We have fought many very strong opponents, and there have even been times when we had the chances of lose. But on those occasions, the Captain did not despair or restless in the pussy, fuck! He did not even bother to sigh or put his long face, always so smiling and confident. But to see the Cap have put that face of terror and despair. It makes me want to know who that subject even more"- the moment that Ban was within inches of War, this could feel that powerful presence emanating from him, compare it with a Gray Demon or even Hendricksen would be blasphemy

-"Shit ... this guy screams PROBLEMS just by showing off. This could get very ugly if we end up in a fight. But apparently the Cap already knows that, but where do he know this guy? I'll ask you later"- thought the Fox's Sin Ban

-Well, Hello there red riding hood on steroids! My name is Ban, the Bandit. What do you think if we shook hands and left that scowl aside?- He held out his hand cheerfully ... but Meliodas was sweating a lot because of the pressure, I still did not know that I was doing here a Horseman of the Apocalypse, unless something bad goes on to happen

 _ **-Meliodas ... we need to talk. Could you seek for a more**_ _ **secluded**_ _ **location?-**_

-Yes, I know a place- so War followed Meliodas ... completely ignoring Ban who was still with the outstretched hand, this single sigh

-How rude ~, are you really going to leave me hanging like that?- Ban tried to make his own again, however, his words did not reach the ears of War

-Hump, hard public I guess- that way Ban followed the duo, the same other Sins and even the King himself was curious about this turn of events

 **Time after**

Meliodas took War to the only place he knew where they could talk. The Boar Hat, by order of it, the Sins waited outside, although they did not want. Thus, within the establishment, War took a seat while Meliodas prepared the drinks, although the specific rider did not want

 _ **"Listen Meliodas, before you start.**_ _**I know you have questions about what's going on.**_ _**So now I answer**_ _**them**_ _**fast to go straight to**_ _ **the**_ _ **point-**_ he said and the dwarf sat taking a big gulp, preparing for what is to come

-Well ... Why are you here?-

 _ **-We sense non-human magical energy coming from the Third Kingdom, demonic and ... sacred energy.**_ _**The Law is clear and you know it.**_ _**That's why we came-**_

-We sense? We came? Who else came with you?-

Meliodas wait impatiently for the answer, War took a sip of his beer

 _ **-My brother, Death-**_ at that moment, Meliodas blanched, was not one, were two Horsemen of the Apocalypse in the kingdom of Men

-Why? Why two of you, is something going to happen?- He ask seriously.

War looked serious while taking another sip

 _ **-My brother said something is coming.**_ _**Something "interesting" he says that it must do with the Commandments, the army of the Demon King, and ancient enemies of humans, in other words.**_ _**ARMAGEDDON is being brought by force-**_

-Armageddon ... did you say? That is impossible, three thousand years ago was prevented a collision between the Three Kingdoms, how it is possible that is happening again so soon ...- Meliodas was concerned in his thoughts, many things were about to happen

-Cannot you guys do something to avoid it?-

War remained serene watching his drink, until finally he saw Meliodas fixedly, shaking his head in denial

 _ **-I fear that the gears of the "Destiny" began to move long before we arrived, right now my brother is looking for Coffin of the Eternal Darkness, and those who try to open the portal.**_ _**But it has not been successful.**_ _**They have erased their traces of life, vital energy and magic.**_ _**Whoever they are, they know how to avoid being detected by "The Eye of Death"-**_ explained the rider

-I see, in that case it is only left to let things happen, and between all solve it. After all, it's not time yet. The Third Kingdom is not yet ready for the EndWar. I will trust in you once again, just as I kept my promise, I hope that Death still maintains his- this time Meliodas saw challenging to the Rider, this one knowing about that treatment that did with Death millenniums ago.

 _ **"My brother is well known for keeping deals, you need not doubt.**_ _**Now, coming to the main problem, we will need capable warriors for when the chaos is unleashed.**_ _**I hope you have people in mind who can help-**_ War took a sip of his drink, when Meliodas hear it. He could not avoid putting a curious smile ... a smile that War knew well

 _ **-I can tell from that face you already have a team together.**_ _**So, who they are?-**_ the rider left the seat to follow the little man

-You know War, I have always feared that one day a threat will arise that I could not stop alone, so I always try to have a team, but not any team, one where we are all brothers, where there is no doubt or distrust, that kind of team. As you all four are. An unbreakable brotherhood ...- Meliodas arrived at the exit door where obviously his companions were waiting for them

 _ **-Meliodas ... do not tell me that those guys from long ago ... are ... -**_

Meliodas opened the door, where the current members of the Nanatsu no Taizai waited patiently

Gowther The Sin of Lust

Diane The Sin of Envy

Merlin The Sin of Gluttony

King The Sin of Sloth

Ban The Sin of Greed

They all saw their captain come out, now with his usual smiling expression, as if nothing had happened. Meliodas The Sin of Wrath, Captain of the Seven, was present to his team, followed him, was War watching the members with a shadowy expression for his hood ... but he did not look happy at all

-Sate, Sate, Sate. Guys, forgive me for making you so worried, I was simply surprised to see an old friend, but ... now that we've finished our emotional encounter, it's time to get serious- he announces his team, but not only were the sins present, they were also the Sacred Knights and The King himself was there

-Hm ... why so much commotion? Do I have something in my face?- The crowd did not know how to respond to that, it was obvious because they were all here

 _ **-WHAT KIND OF JOKE IS THIS MELIODAS?!-**_ Suddenly the rider shouted the dwarf, startling the entire audience

-What do you mean, War? Meliodas returned the question, totally unconcerned.

 _ **-YOU EXPECTS ME TO THINK THAT THIS CIRCUS HERE, WILL BE THE WARRIORS THAT AVOID THE ENDWAR!**_ _**ARE YOU STUPID?!-**_ Meliodas was still with the poker face ... making War pull out more veins, finally, the rider drew his sword, the giant Chaoseater…the angry blade thirsts for destruction, the screaming faces that was engraved on the sword Shone into flames, Meliodas did not even give a fuck

-All right, all right. I know it does not look so good ... but Hey! It could be worse!- the barman smiled toward the rider who he was climbing temperament

 _ **-And how it could be worse?-**_ War felt he will regret asking it

-I would still trying to go out with your sister!-

. . . . . . . . . . .

Everyone had a poker face ... but still they knew it was going to happen

 _ **-¡RAAAAAAHHHHHHH-**_ War use their Tremor Gauntlets, in a split second Meliodas had been sent flying through the skies. Before anyone could say a word, War expelled his power non-stop now berserker mode addressed other sins who saw in shock the immense surge of power that this man exuded, he makes Hendricksen look like a lovely little baby in comparison

 **-MY NAME IS WAR. RIDER OF THE RED HORSE, RUIN. I'M THE FOURTH HORSEMAN OF THE APOCALYPSE, AND YOU, THE SEVEN DEADLY SINS WILL HELP US TO PREVENT END OF THE WORLD!-**

War announce, kept silence for a few moments until the public grok what this strange man just said

-¡EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! -

 **END!**

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **WOOWIE! I MADE ITTTTT! I COULD WRITE SOMETHIIIIINNNNNGGG! HAHAHAHAHAHA !**

 **Well, I calm down, sorry for taking too long to prove that I'm not dead, but it's just I've been busy ... very busy. The university has had me with the rope around my neck since I started the second semester, things get ugly to be honest, very ugly. BUT NO FEAR! If I'm here ¡NO HISTORY WILL BE ABANDONED! I HAVE THE INTENTION OF THAT EACH BE CARRIED TO THE END! And that includes RESIDENT EVIL OPERATION Highschool of the Dead!**

 **Now to clarify, long ago! loooooooooooong time ago, I saw the anime Nanatsu no Taizai ... more simple, I saw one or two months when I was still on vacation when I finish the first semester, then I started to see the manga, I would smoke in one day and one night ... I finished hooked and then I thought. Wow… Darksiders would be a good choose with which could make a story and then ... BOOM! Born this fic, now, there aren't many stories of Nanatsu not Taizai which is sad, but okay, hoped that this story will be very popular**

 **Anyway, if it was to your liking, do not forget to add it to favorites, and leave me your review to find out if they really liked the idea and if they have any suggestions.** **I appreciate it a lot.** **And as always, I'll be seeing in the next update**

 **Matta ne min'na-san ^w^/**

 **PS: THE NEXT UPDATE WILL BE: MACHINES, DEMONS AND ANGELS!**

 **(But if this story gets a considerable amount of good reviews then I will work on chapter 2) If you enjoy the translated version. Tell me if you want another history been translated**


End file.
